Mobile computing devices have become ubiquitous in today's economy. Such devices, while practical and useful, also may expose security issues. For example, if such a device were stolen, an unauthorized entity could access sensitive data stored remotely from the device but accessible via the device. In one scenario, an unauthorized entity, in unlawful possession of a notebook computer, could use the notebook computer to access sensitive data stored on a remote server.